Mystery Of The Daleks
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: Only one question has burned in the back of the Doctor's mind for this long. Who was that dalek, and what did it mean? Slightly AU-ish. Possible future for The Doctor, and will definately blow your mind at the end. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

There was once a time when the Doctor didn't travel with a human companion. He preferred to travel alone back then. He had just stolen his TARDIS, and his first stop in time in that wonderful machine he now called home has haunted him for many a year. It was the year 7078 on the planet Baika. The Doctor knew it wasn't the best first stop, due to the entire planet being covered in either sand or metal, but it _did_ have a great climate. That's all the Doctor really wanted right now. He exited the TARDIS, breathing in the spring-like air. He turned his head to the left and froze in place. About 50 feet from him was a golden dalek. The dalek would have heard the TARDIS materialize. Just as the doctor was about to go back inside the dalek spoke.

"PLEASE, WAIT." It turned its dome piece and body towards him. The Doctor hesitated. Would this dalek kill him? Or did it just want to talk? "I PITY YOU."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" A dalek_pitied _him? How? Daleks could only hate!

"I PITY YOU. FOR WHAT YOU BECOME. YEARS FROM NOW, YOUR ENEMY WILL BECOME THE ONE YOU OWE YOUR LIFE TO. YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND NOW. BUT YOU WILL. I PROMISE." The dalek turned and began moving in the opposite direction, leaving the doctor too confused for words. What did that dalek mean? What will he become? Why didn't it kill him? But most importantly, did the dalek sound… sad? All of these questions and no answers. The Doctor didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could. He got back in the TARDIS and made his way to a new vacation spot. He deserved it after this.


	2. Chapter 1

It was time to move on. Clara had her life to live, and the Doctor has his. _This isn't the first time I've done this…_ he thought. He had plenty of time to think these past few "days". The Doctor thought it was a few days anyways. He could be wrong though. He fell asleep twice… his mind wandered to that day he made his first trip in the TARDIS. The one to planet Baika, that is. He still hadn't figured out what that dalek was talking about. It said his enemy will save his life… but he has so many enemies now! Cybermen, daleks, weeping angels, and slitheen are only a small handful of them. It could be anyone… he made up his mind to stop thinking about it. What would it do anyways? Stress him out? Already is. Doing his best to ignore the bad feeling he had, he summed it up to the dalek being a hallucination. Or deranged. Either one could have done. Both were plausible.

Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked violently to the right. The Doctor hadn't touched anything! What was wrong?! He checked the screen, searching for and reading the cause. He was being pulled in to somewhere! But where…? Another jolt shook the Doctor, sending him flying away from the controls. Then, it stopped. He carefully got to his feet, dusting himself off. He first walked to the control panel, to check if the air was breathable. Check. Next he checked where he was. Boston, Massachusetts, United tates, 5141.

"What an odd year…" He mused to himself. He opened the door and stepped out of the TARDIS, being very cautious.

BANG!

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh… Where am I…?" groaned the Doctor. He tried to sit up, but quickly realized he was strapped down tight. Taking a look around, he saw he was in a dark room, barely lit by a few candles. A young girl came in, and from what the doctor could see, she was light-skinned, with a bit of a tan and Asian. Her long black hair fell to her hips and she looked down.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled. "But I promised I would kill you."

"You don't have to do this." The Doctor pleaded. "Whoever you promised doesn't have control over you! You do!"

"But… The Doctor asked me to do it so I could save you…" The Doctor stared at the girl. _He_ asked her to kill him? When? He's never seen her in his life! And why would he do that to himself? Was it the Doctor from the future? Was he around the time that his enemy would save his life? "I'm sorry. But it's for your own good." She held up a pistol and closed her eyes, turning away. Slowly, she tightened her grip on the trigger, and fired into one of his hearts. He cried out, gushing blood. The last thing he heard was a screaming robotic voice and a familiar, raspy one commanding that he be taken to be healed.


	4. Chapter 3

"Doctor…? Doctor, can you hear me?" rasped an all too familiar voice.

"Da…vros…?" gasped The Doctor. His own voice was so… different… gurgling and distorted. He struggled to open his eyes, but realized only one would work. But just barely. His vision was terribly weak, as if he were near sighted or something. "Where… am… i…?" he gurgled weakly.

"In my lab. You almost died. If I didn't get there when I did, you would be dead now."

"You… _saved_… me…?" asked the Doctor in disbelief.

"Yes… but I regret to inform you… _how_ I did that." he said. _Years from now your enemy will become the one you owe your life to._ That dalek was right. He owes his life to Davros. A very old enemy, indeed.

"Why…? Why… did you… do this…?" gasped the Doctor. He heard Davros sigh.

"Place him in his suit."

"I OBEY!" screamed a dalek to his left. He felt himself lifted and placed into something cool and hard. The metal clicks and whirrs of the suit sounded and wires connected to his head. The blue light on his video screen lit up, and the Doctor realized what he was.

"I have paid my debt to you Doctor."

"I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU FOR THIS!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Doctor, please, you sound ridiculous right now. You sound an awful lot like a dalek." Davros teased.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY, DAVROS! CHANGE ME BACK!" The Doctor cried in a half panicked state.

"You're lucky I let you keep those emotions of yours. Though I'm starting to regret doing that already…" The doctor fell silent, and the creator of the daleks assumed the former time lord was crying silently. It was sad, really. But he kept his promise.

"WHERE IS MY TARDIS…?" mumbled the Doctor, sounding defeated.

"It's in the next room. Let me show you."

"DAVROS…?

"Yes, Doctor?"

"HOW DO I MOVE…?" Davros laughed and had another dalek show him how to move the suit forwards, and backwards, as well as how to turn. When the Doctor finally got the hang of it, he was shown how to hover up and down stairs. After a two hour lesson for basic operation of the suit, including how to fire his weapon, the Doctor was ready to maneuver his suit to his time travelling home.

"We left it just as it was when you landed here." said Davros. "I hope to see you again Doctor."

"I HOPE NOT. I DON'T THINK I WILL MISS YOU AT ALL."

"Ah, the sting of a dalek's brutal honesty. Such wonderful—"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! i CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Said the Doctor slamming the TARDIS door. He sighed and started up the TARDIS, A wonderful plan in mind.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Longest one yet! Sortof the climax, I guess… ALL of the street and neighborhood names are really real. I've actually been to these places. GO BOSTON! **

The TARDIS came to a stop. It was the year 5141, January 10th, Boston Massachusetts, United States. Here he would find that Asian girl, and tell her what to do. Maybe he would find another person, and have them try too. He couldn't go on like this. He had to prevent it from happening somehow. He will not become a dalek. Moving out of the TARDIS was a little bit of a struggle, but he finally did it. He was in a neighborhood called Dorchester, on Nevada Street. The hill wasn't a big deal to go up. He used the scanners in his suit to scan for someone like the Asian girl from before. When he reached the top of the hill, he found her.

The urge to shoot out her window with his weapon was tremendously great, and he paused for a minute fighting his new dalek instincts. But it was the instincts that won out. He fired through the window, getting the resident's attention from around the block. A quiet voice told him to hide but it was completely overpowered by the desire to kill. The Doctor froze, even as the Asian woman came out. The terror in her eyes showed and provoked a strange feeling in his… Gut? Whether or not he had a stomach didn't matter. It was this feeling. He felt… giddy… his tentacle was on the trigger. He was going to kill this woman.

He fired, and hit an older man instead, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he saw the man fall. So this explains why daleks loved to kill. They were adrenaline junkies. Go figure.

"Oto-san!" the woman screamed. She looked up at the Doctor, her eyes filled with tears. The rush he felt earlier was gone now. All he felt was regret. He killed this woman's father! Who else would he kill if this continued?

"HELP ME."

"Why?! Why should I?!"She screeched.

"I… WANT YOU TO KILL SOME ONE. I CAN REPAY YOU IN ANYWAY I CAN." The woman paused.

"I can get anything…?"

"CORRECT."

Her face went as hard as stone. "I want you dead."


	7. Chapter 6

Though the Doctor couldn't smile, he felt a small, silent chuckle leave his body.

"YOU WILL. I WANT YOU TO KILL THE ME OF THE PAST."

"The you of… the past?" The neighbors on the woman's block were coming out of their houses by now, staring at her and the Doctor. "Let's talk somewhere else. Lead the way to your ship…" She whispered to him. He made his way to the TARDIS with the woman trailing behind him. Once inside he explained the basics of the situation. He travelled to the coordinates he first saw her at and used the TARDIS's Temporal Radiation Vaccumer (he thought of that name all by himself you know) to suck in the TARDIS of the past in. And it worked. He heard the bang of the gun, and saw Davros on the monitor, moving by the TARDIS with two other Daleks. _Not on my watch!_ He thought angrily.

Leaving the TARDIS, he chased after Davros as fast as his suit would take him (which wasn't very fast, really).

"HALT!" bellowed the Doctor, full of rage and determination.

"What is it, my valued creation?" Said Davros, still moving forward.

"YOU WILL NOT SAVE THE DOCTOR!"

"My debt to him must be paid, my child. Otherwise, I will not live. You know that."

"DEBT…?"

"Yes. He rescued me on the Crucible, just as it collapsed in on itself. And for some reason, he was a dalek. I have too much respect for that man to let him die. I have longed to be a friend to him, and now I have the chance. If I save him, I will be able to keep him as my friend. Load him up for healing! We shall do everything in our power to keep him alive!" The Doctor—completely shocked and taken aback—slunk out of the area and back into the TARDIS to think about what happened today and fell into a deep sleep in the middle of his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 7

The Doctor didn't want to wake up. But he did anyways. He turned on his systems and ran a diagnostic on himself. He was perfectly fine. For a dalek… Sighing, he went back to his thoughts from last "night" (again, he couldn't really be sure). Davros said he had been saved by the Doctor. Before the Crucible collapsed and killed him. He looked at the controls to the TARDIS. Should he do it? He realized he blew his chance to save himself from the pain he's in.

"I'M GOING TO SAVE HIM THEN…" He mumbled to no one. He started up the TARDIS and made his way to the Crucible, just before it collapsed. He knew he had arrived by the shakes and quakes outside. He quickly opened the door to the TARDIS and looked to the confused creator of the daleks.

"DAVROS, COME WITH ME!" he shouted over the excessive noise of the crumbling ship. Davros paused, still looking utterly confused.

"But…?"

"NOW, DAVROS!" The Doctor ordered. Davros entered the TARDIS just as a large metal beam landed in front of the doors. The Doctor quickly made his way out of the decimated ship and cruised through time and space. He decided that a fixed destination for the TARDIS could wait. He needed to explain the situation to Davros.

"Um…" Davros mumbled. "How did you obtain the Doctor's TARDIS, my child…?"

The Doctor just chuckled. This will take some time.


	9. Chapter 8

The more the Doctor explained the situation, the more Davros looked at him in disbelief. He gave Davros a moment to let it sink in, and the old Kaled scientist stared at the former time lord. He stuttered for a moment, and his shock turned to worry.

"My child, are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I FEEL FINE, DAVROS." said the Doctor.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to double check?" he prodded. "I believe this machine has the necessary parts to do so."

"NO DAVROS, I'M FINE."

"I'm not convinced. Why would I believe you're the Doctor? If you were, you wouldn't have regenerated into a dalek. And even if you did, the chances of that happening are—"

"DAVROS."

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP."

"Right." The Doctor had no clue daleks could get headaches. After talking to his bewildered "creator" he found out that getting one was just as easy for a dalek to get as it was for a time lord. He groaned and moved a tentacle to his brain and massaged it gently. It felt good. Better than he thought it would. "So… Doctor…?"

"YES?"

"Why did you rescue me?"

"SO THAT YOU COULD RESCUE ME OF COURSE."

"I don't think I follow."

"I SAVED YOU SO YOU COULD SAVE ME. YOU HAVE TO PREVENT ME FROM DYING. EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO TURN ME INTO A DALEK. BUT USE THAT AS A LAST RESORT. IF YOU CAN'T SAVE ME IN TIME, TURN ME INTO A DALEK."


	10. Chapter 9 FINAL CHAPTER!

**A/N: Oh my gawd! It's the last chapter! Everything is coming full circle! If you haven't been mindblown yet, I hope this chapter will do it! Though its pretty obvious what happens next! AND… This is the first story that has chapters that I've completed! YAY! Let me know if you like this AND would like it to become a series. I'm hoping I can do it, if enough people liked it.**

After dropping off Davros at an abandoned lab (you remember? The one he got shot at by the Asian woman before he was a dalek?) And helping him make a few more daleks, the Doctor tried thinking what else needed to be done. He tried to kill himself through the Asian girl, and then saved Davros from the Crucible so he became a dalek… but what else was there he had to do? It suddenly hit him, like a slap to the face. It was him. He knew what he needed to do now. He set the coordinates for the planet Baika, in the year 7078. He exited the TARDIS and waited a minute, before remembering the TARDIS wasn't there when he was. So he moved east for three minutes, hovering over the sand and onto the metal surface of the other half of the planet. Then, after two hours, he finally heard the familiar whirrs of his home. He heard the door open. He felt nervous. What if the whole of time and space collapses because of this. It was now or never though.

"PLEASE, WAIT." He turned to his younger self. and soaked in the image of his first form. Old and white haired, wrinkled and grumpy. Those were the days . He remembered being scared of the dalek in front of him. But quickly remembered how it felt to have realized he wasn't like that anymore. Never will be again. "I PITY YOU."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The dalek Doctor almost laughed remembering the confusion he felt. The next words came out like a waterfall. He remembered this day like it was yesterday. Well, now it was today… whatever.

"I PITY YOU. FOR WHAT YOU BECOME. YEARS FROM NOW, YOUR ENEMY WILL BECOME THE ONE YOU OWE YOUR LIFE TO. YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND NOW. BUT YOU WILL. I PROMISE." He turned around, inwardly smirking to himself. Even though he knew he had just tortured himself for the next few hundred years, of his past self's life, he felt better now. The mystery of the daleks was no longer that. He knew. who that dalek was. That dalek was him. He returned and entered the TARDIS, sighing in relief.

"NEXT STOP, PLANET EARTH! I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!"


	11. Notice

**NOTICE:**

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I have a sequel started for this story! Its called:

Buy him, Use Him, Break Him, Fix Him

Check it out when you get a chance!


End file.
